


Full of Love, Full of Family

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, Infants can be rough sometimes, M/M, Okay maybe it is a little angsty, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: Haru peers into the darkened nursery, blessedly quiet for the first time in what feels like hours. Not silent. No, he still hears an occasional sniff, the creak of the gliding chair on the back swing, the low murmur of Rin’s soothing voice. The blue-tinged moonlight lies in strips across the empty crib; no matter how long Rin agonized over trying to pick the best blinds, there are still gaps between the slats. The turtle night-light glows a soft, muted green. Haru’s eyes adjust to the dim light as he watches the two other people in the room. His family.





	Full of Love, Full of Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstarfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/gifts).



> ~~Blame~~ Thank my RH discord family. Especially Julie. (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
>  

 

**

 

Haru peers into the darkened nursery, blessedly quiet for the first time in what feels like _hours_. Not silent. No, he still hears an occasional sniff, the creak of the gliding chair on the back swing, the low murmur of Rin’s soothing voice. The blue-tinged moonlight lies in strips across the empty crib; no matter how long Rin agonized over trying to pick the best blinds, there are still gaps between the slats. The turtle night-light glows a soft, muted green. Haru’s eyes adjust to the dim light as he watches the two other people in the room. His family. 

Rin’s cheek rests atop Sakura’s head as he comfortably holds the infant against his chest, strong and reassuring, as his legs keep up the gentle movement of the chair. Haru has been there plenty of times; he can practically feel the fluffy down rubbing against his own skin. In fact, normally Haru is in that exact spot, doing that exact thing, night after night. 

 

**

 

Rin is, and always has been, a morning person, springing out of bed to begin his productivity at the crack of dawn and incessant buzzing of his alarm. He takes care of early feedings, choosing outfits and wrangling them onto the wiggly child, occupying Sakura’s attention until Haru pulls himself out of bed to get his own day started, which admittedly is well into the daily routine when Rin can’t put off leaving for work any longer. However, Haru shines at night, and Rin takes advantage of this as often as possible, leaving Haru to prepare dinner and give their son his nightly bath. 

Most importantly, Haru the night owl is in charge of putting Sakura to bed. Sure, Rin gives a bedtime kiss to each of their foreheads and whispers “I love you” to both of them before collapsing onto their mattress, but his parenting job is usually over for the day once he’s done washing the dishes and sweeping the kitchen floor. 

Tonight though, Haru can’t do it. A large part of him feels defeated as a father and husband. He sits rocking Sakura through his wails as he strains to hear Rin moving through the flat tidying up from the day’s chaos. He desperately smooths down silky strands of dark auburn hair, listening to insistent bawling and the muted sounds of Rin taking his shower. He stares at shiny tears glistening on plump cheeks as he notices Rin’s figure move closer to the darkened nursery to come bid his affectionate farewell for the evening.

Haru is about to be abandoned at sea with Sakura and he thinks he might drown tonight. He fears he might fail them both. 

“Haru.” Rin’s concerned voice steadies him for a moment before Sakura’s shrill cries cut through and hammer into his ears, fraying his nerves even further. He pats the baby’s back with shaking hands and continues rocking in the chair. 

“Goodnight, Rin.” Haru hears his clipped tone, his splintered edges, the loss of his control in two words. He doesn’t like saying his husband’s name with such tension. He prefers uttering it with love when he joins Rin with Sakura on his hip, swaying their son together while they dance around the living room, or crying it out with reverence when he’s coming down from the heights of pleasure. 

A crease appears between thin eyebrows, lips pulling down into a slight frown, both movements marring the usually flawless face. Rin reaches out his hands and plucks the chubby sobbing child from Haru’s arms. Haru continues moving the chair with his feet, not quite registering the absence in his lap. “Go to bed, sweetheart. I’ve got him tonight.”

“No,” mumbles Haru, insistent on their established rhythm. “This is what I do.”

Rin shakes his head stubbornly, speaking quietly but firmly. “Not tonight. You shouldn’t have to deal with a cranky baby all on your own. He’s been upset for hours already. Let’s switch so you can take a break and get some sleep.” He shifts Sakura to the side, loud crying directly in his ear and Haru winces on his behalf, though his husband doesn’t look fazed as he clasps Haru’s arm and hoists him up, practically shooing him out of the nursery with a fond kiss. 

Haru melts, sanity and relief trickling into him, slowly filling in small cracks as he presses back into Rin, clinging to their connection like a lifeline. “Wake me if you need-”

“Goodnight, Haru.” With that, Rin walks over to the window to raise the blinds, and spins Sakura out so he’s facing forwards. He holds the whimpering baby against his chest, powerful and capable arms cradling him like he’s sitting in a hammock, and slowly begins to rock back and forth, movement like gentle waves as they watch the street in front of their building. Haru stares for a moment before leaving the tiny bedroom and falling face-first into bed. 

When Haru peels open his eyes, feeling refreshed and rested as he peeks at the clock in the nightstand. 02:31am glows back at him, mocking his wide awake state. He grunts and rolls over to face Rin’s side of the bed while flinging an arm out to where a firm waist should be. The pillow is smooth and empty, sheets still tucked crisply and cleanly on the other side of the mattress. Rin hasn’t been to bed yet.

Guilt pours over Haru as he bolts out from under the covers. He knew his husband was tired when he offered himself up as a sacrifice on Haru’s behalf, and he should have just done his half of the child-rearing that they had wordlessly agreed upon in their earliest days as fathers. Instead, he left Rin alone to deal with a squalling, overtired infant who was showing no signs of settling down.

 

**

 

Haru’s conscience eases as he stares in amazement at the scene in the nursery. It is calm, it is restful, it is full of love. Guilt rushes out of him as quickly as it came, when Rin raises his head from Sakura's crown to meet Haru’s eyes and offer a soft smile. 

“How did you get him to sleep?” Haru is mesmerized by the beauty of their son, his sweet face squished against Rin, lips open in a cherubic pout. 

Rin huffs a quiet chuckle and small shrug in response, before nestling his cheek back on top of the child in his lap. He closes his eyes, and even in the low lighting Haru notices the sheen of moisture sparkling on his long eyelashes, their color almost blending perfectly into the baby-fine hair atop Sakura’s head.

Haru’s heart stutters in his chest. “Are you crying?”

Rin opens a defensive sleepy eye. “No.”

“Rin.”

“Haru.”

Haru tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, knowing if he is patient enough his husband will usually provide clarity, not allowing silences to go unfilled for long. He is not disappointed. 

Rin sighs and blinks affectionately at the baby curled into a ball against his body. “I _was_ crying, but it’s nothing bad, I promise. I was carrying Sakura around, singing to him, listening to him slowly let go of whatever demon possessed him tonight, and I walked him to our bedroom. We saw you sleeping and he stopped fussing. He reached out one of his fat hands towards you and said ‘Daa’. Then he gurgled that little happy noise he makes. We came back in here and we snuggled and he fell right to sleep.”

Haru’s throat is so thick he doesn’t think he’s capable of saying anything beyond the soft noise he hums out. His own eyes tighten at the corners, watching the man he loves gaze down in exhausted yet unabashed adoration at their child. 

“I sat here watching him sleep and thinking about how happy he got the second he saw _you_. Because honestly Haru? Somehow a seven-month old summarized how I feel every time I lay eyes on you. You fill my life with joy, you make it brighter, and I know I’m being extra sappy because, fuck, I’m so tired, but I love you so much, I hope you know how much.” Rin grins at him over Sakura’s head before he rises from the glider and lays their son down flat on his back on the ocean-themed crib sheet, arms immediately raising up, tiny hands clenching into fists by his head.

“You should go get some sleep, Rin.” Haru whispers as he stands next to his husband, both looking at Sakura peacefully and mercifully slumber without their assistance. “I’ll take care of him in the morning.”

Rin starts to shake his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” Haru moves so he stands in front of Rin, losing himself briefly in tired crimson eyes, before throwing his arms around his shoulders. Haru hugs his husband tightly, nuzzling his face into Rin’s neck. “You deserve it. 

Quiet, contented laughter bubbles out of Rin as he agrees to turn off his alarm the following morning. Haru is filled with a deep sense of belonging, an ease that he loves about his life, that sometimes he forgets in the hectic moments and daily grind. With one last doting glance at Sakura, he squeezes Rin and steps back. “I love our son, I love you.” 

Hand in hand, Haru and Rin blearily head to their bedroom and lay down next to one another, where they fall asleep together, united as partners, lovers, parents. Family. 

 

**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura fluff! ✿♥✿♥✿♥✿♥✿♥✿♥✿ My kids are _thankfully_ not in this stage anymore, but I remember these nights ~~not fondly~~.


End file.
